Forbidden Love
by MusicalGuardian
Summary: A young boy by the name Kiba lives life as a thief who sleeps in the sewer falls in love with a beautiful girl. A girl that is rich and lives life as a shelter child. What happens when they build feelings for each other? What happens when her parents find out? KibaXHina


**-Forbidden Love**

**A young boy by the name Kiba lives life as a thief who sleeps in the sewer falls in love with a beautiful girl. A girl that is rich and lives life as a shelter child. What happens when they build feelings for each other? What happens when her parents find out? KibaXHina**

**Kiba Pov.**

**I hope you enjoy, please review :D**

**-Chapter 1**

I ran as fast as I could down the dark empty streets. Two other boys ran beside me, carrying food in their hands. The one on the right, with sunny blonde hair was carrying bread and the other with red hair was carrying two cans of soda. I was carrying a small portion of candy in a bag. We ran through the streets, until we got to a street grate. I drop the bag of candy on the ground and quickly open the grate. We dropped down into the sewer.

"Gaara, shine a light." The blonde boy said. Gaara pulled out a tiny, pocket flashlight. We sat in a circle around the light.

"Naruto, give me a piece of that bread." I said. Naruto cut the bread into three pieces, one for each of us.

"What about the others?" Gaara said with a shallow, quiet voice.

"I forgot we still have everyone else." Naruto laughed. He grabbed the three pieces and broke each piece in half. Gaara and I shoved the pieces into the bag with the candy. Gaara also placed the sodas in the bag. I grab the flashlight and lead the way.

It took us about 10 minutes until we reached the others. We lived in the back part of the sewer. The smell didn't get back here. We also had a street grate in the center so we had sunlight and even rain at times. It was a small group of people. My two friends, four other boys, and a girl. Gaara was our leader in a way. He was the first one living in the sewer. I guess his parents didn't want him, I don't know. He never talks about it. I was abandoned by my parents, from foster home to foster home, I was never settle in a home. I ran away and I met Gaara who told me about the sewer. And from there I had been living with him. We met a lot of people along the way, everyone has a story. Naruto never had friends and was neglected from his mom after his dad past away. The one boy ran away from home after getting abused from his father. We love it here though, or some of us put on an act as if we did.

"We have food for everyone!" I shouted, dancing around with the bag in my hand. I turned off the flashlight, the moon shined bright enough for us to see. I look in the bag and seen six pieces of bread. I counted the people and there wasn't enough for everyone. Eight people and six pieces of bread. I counted the pieces of candy I had stolen, only 7 pieces.

"Kiba, hand out the bread." Naruto whispered in my ear.

"Uhh, I don't think we have enough." Everyone threw a fit.

"Well, I'm getting a piece because I worked hard yesterday. I built a small bed." A boy with dark blue hair shouted.

"No, I deserve a piece because I got food two days ago. Besides, that bed broke after Choji slept on it." A boy with blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail said.

"Sorry, but I think I deserve it." Choji said.

"No way, you eat too much anyway." The blonde said.

"Shut up all of you! I deserve a piece because I'm the only girl." The girl said.

"Enough! I'll decide who gets a piece." Gaara yelled. Gaara looked at every one of us. He snatched the bag from my hands. He walked past each person; tempting them, showing them the pieces of bread and reminding them that two of them wasn't gonna get a piece.

"Deidara doesn't deserve it because he covered the street grate. Just because he was cold." Gaara remarked.

"No way man! I'm so sorry; I said I wouldn't do it again."

"But you did get food last time, so you get a piece." Gaara pulled out a piece of bread, handing it to the blonde.

"Thank you so much!" He cheered. He gabbled down the piece of bread.

"Sasuke deserves a piece because he is the only one that attempts to build things to help us." Gaara pulled out another piece and handed it to Sasuke.

"I really appreciate it."

"Choji hasn't done anything here besides lay around. I don't think you deserve it." Gaara paced back and forth around us.

"Please Gaara; I'm just so tired to do anything."

"And we also have Naruto. You deserve a piece." He gave one to Naruto. I looked at Gaara, waiting for him to hand me a piece for my hard work.

"Temari, you deserve one." He handed her another piece. Two pieces left. Gaara pulled one out for himself.

"This one is mine." He gabbled his piece down.

"Now, three people left and one piece of bread left." He saved the best for last. I just know he's gonna give me the last piece. He wouldn't give it to Choji and Shikamaru is just as lazy as Choji. I worked hard for this damn bread, I deserve a fucking piece.

"Shikamaru, it's yours." Gaara said, throwing him the last piece. My heart sank. How dare that bastard hand Shikamaru my piece! I helped them steal the bread and I don't get a piece. Choji started to cry.

"I'm hungry!" He cried out. Gaara pulled the two sodas out. He handed one to Naruto and the other to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you can share with Deidara and Shikamaru. Naruto you share with Temari and me." Gaara said with a smirk on his face.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You can eat the candy." Gaara replied. He threw the bag at my face. I looked in the bag and noticed it was fake candy, nothing but a toy.

"Next time, look before you grab. You were no help." Gaara gave me a dirty look. Naruto looked at me and shook his head as he walked over to Temari.

"You knew Naruto?"

"Sorry…"

This couldn't be right; I remember picking up candy on the shelf. The sign even said 'Candy'. That's why I didn't get a piece of bread or even a sip of soda. My own two friends. I helped them escape. I helped Naruto. Gaara was starving until I met him.

"Why don't you two go fuck yourself!" I shouted, running out of the sewer. I ran all the way back to the ladder and climbed out of the sewer and into town. Rain started to pour. I close the grate behind me and I take a walk.

I didn't even know where I was walking. I ended up in some suburban part of town. I looked up ahead and there was a big, beautiful mansion. I bet if I steal something worth more than bread, everyone will be jealous. I'll bring back a big juicy steak and Gaara or Naruto can eat. That's what I'm gonna do!

I ran all the way down to the mansion. I couldn't really see anything. The lights were off except in the front of the house. It was about 4 stories high and really wide. I never saw something like this before. I bet they have awesome stuff I can steal. I crawl down to the green, wet grass. I hear a girl talking from the back of the house. I sneak behind the house, hiding in bushes that ran along the side of the mansion. I saw a girl standing in the rain. She wore a beautiful purple, skin tight gown. Her long dark blue hair danced with the wind.

"Maybe you should come inside Lady Hinata." A man with a black tuxedo said.

"I'm coming…I just love the rain. I always like to think that rain represents the angels from Heaven, crying tears of joy for their loved ones having so much fun." The girl said in a soft cheerful voice. I stared at her. She was so beautiful.

"That's an amazing view on rain." I said out loud, not thinking that I need to be quiet.

"Who's there?" The girl looked over in my direction. Shit, smooth move genius. Now I'm caught. I try to move away from that spot but my shirt got caught on a branch. The girl starts walking my way. If I don't get out of here soon, I'm done!

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far! The next chapter will be updated soon. If there is anything I've done wrong, please correct me. But other than that, I hope you liked it. :D**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
